wildgrindersfandomcom-20200214-history
Close-Up
'Close-Up '''is the second half of the first premiere episode of the Wild Grinders. Sypnosis Lil Rob and Flipz are playing "S.K.A.T.E" in their skating lot. When Lil Rob challenged Flipz as he spins while handling the rail, he was surrounded by a horde of scrambling people. Goggles explains that the people go on a stampede on reality television shows making. With Goggles' description, Lil Rob daydreams of becoming a reality television star. Chip Fligginton arrives at the skate park to find participants for his programs, even Stubford wanted to join in. The Grinders give out their concepts, but Chip rejected all but Lil Rob's. Chip creates his first program called, "Survivor Skater". The show humiliated Rob with a giant crab and a tribe of generous people who only throws him to the volcano. The second program is a drama show, but it was at first a quiet and boring moment with the Grinders, Meaty, and Flipz. It was not until Chip releases a pack of wolverines, attacking them fiercely, but the Grinders escaped an ambush of wolverines. Stubford enters the base, but was suddenly attacked by the same wolverines who tormented the Grinders. The third program is a cooking show with Lil Rob,his older sister Denise, and an alligator that appears out of nowhere. Lil Rob agrees to help Denise with her Bundt cake and calm the alligator down. Chip brings up the fourth and final program that takes place in Great Sandy Rock Beach. Relieved, Rob blasts off to Great Sandy Rock Beach, with Stubford following him and attempting to sabotage him, before failing all of them. At the end, Rob disappointingly noticed that Stubford was in the final program as well. Chip revealed that the montage with Rob and Stubford will be a cartoon instead of a live-action program. He congratulates Stubford that he can be in the show, and to squish him with a boulder, changing Lil Rob's mind. Before the episode ends, Patty turns off the TV. Characters Main Characters *Lil Rob *Meaty *Goggles *Stubford Hucksterball *Emo Crys *Jay Jay *Jack Knife *Spitball *Chip Fligginton (voiced by Kel Mitchell) Supporting Characters *Gene *Patty *Denise *Flipz Tricks Your Mom Hates *S.K.A.T.E. *Soft-Shell Grind *Rail Fail International Title Trivia Original *On the Nicktoons website, the first episode of the Wild Grinders have two halves that are not in order. Character Revelations *This episode marks the debut of Chip Fligginton and Denise. *Patty and Flipz made their first appearances on the TV series. Allusions *Meaty quotes "...And you little dog, too!" in (almost) the dialect of the Wicked Witch of the West from ''The Wizard of Oz. *Stubford's saying of "Total Stubford Drama House" creates a homage to the Total Drama franchise. *Some references where Stubford attempts to sabotage Lil Rob with his antics in some are based on the Looney Tunes and Merry Melodies episodes, with Wile E. Coyote and Road Runner: **Sarcastically, the "meep-meep" sound effect is heard once, when Lil Rob starts raising his eyebrows twice and quickly. The last time, it was heard when Lil Rob jumps off an unconnected rail, that Stubford had cut off. *When Stubford complies "Make me a blue alien cat thingy, baby!", his quote refers to a Navi from James Cameron's Avatar. Animation Errors *In the beginning of the episode, Flipz unsightly have Lil Rob's skateboard. *When the Grinders are attacked by the wolverines as Lil Rob and Meaty are on the roof and Stubford appears, where in the world is Lil Rob? Running Gags Transcript See Close-Up/Transcript here. Gallery Screenshots Dramatic 1.1.png Chef denise.png|Denise the Chef Errors Flipz with Rob's Board.png|Flipz's sure is sly by stealing Rob's skateboard Meaty on Top.png|Where did Rob go? Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Wild Grinders